A New Friendship
by Ultimate Fan
Summary: While Foxy Loxy is in the Hospital, Goosey Loosey is all alone, with no friends... until she finds friendship in the most unexpected person.
1. Goosey Loosey's New Friend

Wow. I never thought I'd submit another Fanfic in this site. Well, here it goes… I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: Chicken Little and all related characters, locations, etc, are © Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Goosey Loosey's New Friend."**

* * *

"Did you hear guys? Foxy Loxy is in the Hospital. Seems like she wanted to break your record, Runt." Abby gossips her friends during recess at the cafeteria.

"Well, I'd have never thought anybody would be stupid enough to try to eat more than 35 Ice Creams in twenty minutes." Chicken Little said.

"Hey! Are you meaning I'm stupid!" shouted Runt.

"No! I was just saying that…"

"Glub." Said Fish.

"Oh, if he was meaning only that, then there's no trouble. Sorry for yelling, Chicken Little."

"Hey, look!" Whispers Abby while pointing at a table far away. She, as well as Chicken Little, Runt and Fish, are amazed by what they see.

"But I thought she was of he popular ones. She should be surrounded by lots of people!" Chicken Little said, astonished.

"Right! What's she doing all alone?" Adds Runt.

"Glub."

Goosey Loosey is eating her breakfast all alone. Even some of the tables near hers are empty, as if kids are trying to evade her. She seems very sad and lonely.

"Perhaps because she isn't really popular." Abby answers Chicken Little and Runt's questions. "She's more like a bodyguard to Foxy Loxy. Not many people like getting near her, you know, since she gets all violent and dangerous whenever she feels menaced or she is confronted by strangers."

"Yeah, she's completely dependant on Foxy Loxy for her social status." Comments Runt after taking some of his milk.

"I heard Foxy Loxy has to take her home everyday. She's so dumb she can't remember where she lives!" Adds Chicken Little, surprised. "Without Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey is… well…"

"Glub."

"Well… it's the best word to describe it. Without Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey is a nobody…" Finishes Chicken Little.

Goosey Loosey finished her meal and quickly left the cafeteria, not wanting to see anyone.

Classes end, and Abby is heading home alone, since she's got to do some chores for her parents before they arrive home, and Chicken Little, Runt and Fish have to clean the mess in the Gym after Chicken Little accidentally pulled the Fire Emergency switch… again. Somehow, Runt and Fish were dragged along into that.

During her way, much to her surprise, she finds Goosey Loosey around a corner. She tries to ignore her, but as she walks nearby her, she notices her eyes are tearful, and that her hands are together, trembling. She seems very scared and disoriented. Goosey notices Abby too, and for a moment she seems as if she were going to ask her for help. However, she seems to have a second thought and chooses to ignore her. Pushed by her conscience, Abby stops and asks her:

"Hey... are you lost?"

Goosey Loosey turns and seems shocked by Abby's words. That's reasonable. Before that phrase, the Ugly Duckling had never properly talked to her. ("Lemme go! Leave him alone! Get away!" Didn't count as talk, Goosey thought.)

"So... are you lost, or what?" Repeats Abby, annoyed.

Goosey Loosey nods.

"But you don't live far away from here..."

Goosey Loosey, tearfully, suddenly takes Abby's hands into hers.

"What, you want me to take you home? After all what you've done to me and my friends!"

Goosey Loosey nods. She seems truly desperate, and her uneasiness grows due to the fact that it is getting late. Goosey Loosey never stayed so late out of her house, except when she was with Foxy.

So it was true… Goosey Loosey's lack of smartness was so huge she always needed somebody taking her back home. Due to her parents' works, none of them knew that their little girl still needed somebody taking her back home, and Goosey wasn't very talkative about that. Abby for a moment feels like laughing at Goosey's stupidity and leaving her there, all alone and lost, as revenge. However, her conscience is stronger than her memories of Goosey throwing her into garbage bins.

"Oh... all... right... Follow me…"

Goosey clapped her hands happily as an expression of relief as drawn across her face.

"Here. This is your home." Says Abby after reaching Goosey's house. Taking her there wasn't as easy as Abby thought it would be. Goosey constantly got distracted, either because of Mickey Mouse-shaped clouds, pretty white flowers she cut, or shiny fast cars that scared her away, making her run so that Abby had to go looking for her. The duckling wonders if Foxy Loxy has to tolerate all of that everyday.

Goosey claps her hands happily as she recognizes her home.

"Well, see you around." Says Abby, as she turns around and heads to her own home. But before she can turn around the corner, Goosey calls her with a honk. Abby turns around annoyed and asks, in a very dark tone:

"What, did you forget how to walk?"

But to her surprise, Goosey Loosey heads to where she is. And increasing her astonishment, she takes Abby's right hand and puts on it the white flowers she cut along the way.

"What, you're thanking me!" Abby questioned, as amazed as she was when she saw Kirby's parents' saucer landing on the Baseball Field. Goosey answered with a nod and a honk, before running back home.

Abby stays there, perplexed. She never expected she would help Goosey getting back home, much less she would receive some flowers from her as a thanks. She finally asks herself, after some silent minutes:

"How can she always forget that she lives just two blocks away from school?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Well, there you go. I sincerely hope you liked it. I'll update more soon. I can work more on this, since I'm on Christmas break. Meanwhile, Review. I will truly appreciate it. 


	2. This Is Stalking!

I greatly apologize for the delay. Christmas Holidays, on the contrary to what I had thought, took away the time I could have spent writing these stories. Nevertheless, I now offer you Chapter Two of "A New Friendship":

* * *

**A NEW FRIENDSHIP**

**Chapter 2:**

"**This is Stalking!"

* * *

**

Abby didn't bother telling her friends what had happened with Goosey. She thought of that as something irrelevant that would soon be forgotten by both.

The following days were pretty nice for the misfits. There was no Foxy Loxy to bully them around, and without her, not only they could be more noticeable in sports class, but also Goosey Loosey had no reason to annoy anyone either. But for her, on the contrary, things got very grim.

Loneliness became her only company, and since she didn't have the smartness that was needed to use a telephone or to get to the hospital, she had no way of communicating with or seeing Foxy. But perhaps the worst part was that she always got lost on her way back home. She wandered for hours looking for her house, and she didn't find it until night. She didn't have the courage to tell her parents. She hated it whenever they treated her like a brainless baby. But she didn't want to bother Abby again… Finally, Goosey Loosey realized that she had only one choice left…

"Look, she's watching us!" Runt said while walking out of the school, along with Chicken Little, Abby and Fish. They quickly caught on: Goosey Loosey was watching them from a distance.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Chicken Little, a bit angry and, at the same time, a bit worried.

Goosey Loosey began to walk towards them.

"Oh man, here she comes…" Said Abby.

Finally, Goosey was only a few steps from her. They all observed her with serious, intrigued expressions, even Fish, and Chicken Little finally gathered the courage to ask her:

"Well… what do you want?"

Goosey Loosey answered by pointing at Abby.

"What is it, does Foxy wants you to take her to the hospital, so both of you can have fun by torturing her!" Asked Runt furiously and suddenly he found himself gasping for air.

Goosey seemed a bit scared due to Runt's yell. She turned around and began to walk away, losing all hope of getting home early…

"So… you want me to take you home again?"

Goosey turned around, surprised. Abby walked towards her, ignoring Chicken Little, Runt and Fish's surprised faces.

"But Abby, she's…" Began Chicken Little, not knowing what to say next.

"She's not really a bad goose; she was just hanging around with the wrong crowd." Said Abby, while placing her right hand on Goosey's left shoulder. "Why don't you guys accompany us?" Goosey seemed happy of having physical, non-violent contact with Abby,

Chicken Little, Runt and Fish exchanged silent looks many times, and Runt finally said:

"Um... Ok… but there's no need to enter her house? I mean…"

"We're only gonna take her home, but we don't have to enter, do we?"

Abby sighed annoyed. "You're worrying too much, guys…"

"Well… here you are… again…"

Goosey clapped her hands happily as she recognized her house.

"I never thought I'd say this, but… I hope Foxy gets well soon." Said Chicken Little.

"If somebody's gonna be Goosey's escort, it'll be her!" Added Runt.

"Glub."

"Well, that really solves one thing or two." Said Abby, after she saw Goosey rushing to her house and opening the door with her key. "Now, let's go before the movie starts!"

Upon hearing these words, Goosey turned around. It had been a really long time since she last had been to a movie theater…

There was no line at the theater, so Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, and Fish didn't have to wait much in order to get into the theater. They headed to the booth and Runt, being the tallest (Read: Biggest) of all of them, ordered:

"Tickets for all of us for 'Chaos Control 3', please."

After paying, Runt received the tickets and the change, which he quickly checked.

"Um… excuse me, ma'am, but… you just gave me five tickets. We're only four."

The bunny at the booth seemed a bit confused by that. Runt noticed it, so he decided to explain it in the most polite way possible:

"Look, it's one (he pointed at himself), two, (he grabbed Chicken Little and placed him up to the bunny's sight), three, (Abby was then showed up), four, (He then showed Fish) and… five! (He was shocked when he saw himself holding Goosey Loosey)… Ok, I'm gonna need my bags…" Runt then coldly placed Goosey on the ground and, without saying another word, he pulled his two paper bags and began to calm himself down with them.

"What are you doing here!" Asked a badly shocked Chicken Little.

Goosey smiled and clapped her hands. Then, she pulled some money from her pocket.

"Looks like she wants to come with us…" Said Abby, who was surprised, too, but she wasn't paralyzed like Chicken Little was.

"She followed us! That's stalking! I'm gonna tell the police, the navy, the air force, and Super Goof!"

"Oh, put a cork in it, Runt! You're exaggerating!" Said Abby, visibly annoyed. After calming down, she continued: "There's nothing wrong with it… I mean, she's even brought her own money…"

"But… Abby… we're talking about Goosey Loosey…" Added Chicken Little, while taking a step forward.

"Glub."

"Yeah, well… aw, c'mon, guys! Give her a chance!"

For the second time in the day, Chicken Little, Runt and Fish exchanged looks and Runt finally answered, while pointing at Goosey, who didn't seem to understand what was going on:

"If she tries something funny, she'll have to find her house on her own!"

"So… are you kids going in or what? You're delaying the others, and the movie's about to begin…" Asked the bunny, while pointing at the disgruntled people that we're waiting behind the misfits.

"Oh… right. Sorry." Said Chicken Little, as he and the others entered the theater. Then, he asked Runt in a whisper:

"'She'll have to find her house on her own'… is that the best you could think of?"

"Hey, threatening is an art!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

That's all for now. Again, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully, soon I'll be able to offer you chapter three.

One more thing.

**Please, review.** Now that I think about it, perhaps the main reason why it took me so long to write chapter two was that, since my first Chicken Little Fanfiction got only one review, whereas other stories from other authors had many more, I didn't feel very motivated to keep on writing.

It really feels bad when almost nobody tells you what s/he thinks of your work… has that ever happened to you?


	3. Breaking News!

_**A NEW FRIENDSHIP**_

Chicken Little is © Walt Disney Pictures.

Finally! After months… enjoy chapter three! Foxy Loxy Fan, this chapter is dedicated to you!

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Breaking News!**_

****

* * *

****

The Electro–Cardiogram's endless "beep…beep…beep…" wasn't the only thing that annoyed Foxy Loxy, Oakey Oaks' darling. The 'Get well Soon' bouquets and flower pots many citizens had sent her (Including Mayor Turkey Lurkey) filled her Hospital room to the point she could hardly watch the big TV her mother had brought her. And although she had received many visits, that dumb goose hadn't come to give her the report on what was going at school during her hospitalization. Surely she had lost the paper that detailed how to get to the hospital.

"That fool… I wonder what I was thinking when I made her my personal bodyguard…" Wondered Foxy.

She looked at the Electro–Cardiogram. It wasn't necessary at all! Her mother was such an alarmist; she had even brought some excellent doctors from New York to attend her daughter… just because of a small, stupid stomachache!

Foxy sighed and turned on the TV with the Remote Control. She would have instantly looked for the House of Mouse show, hadn't it been because on the TV there was a Breaking News report, and the scenario was none other than the Oakey Oaks Elementary School. There was something going on at her base of operations!

On the TV, the reporters quickly closed in on a distracted CL. Before he knew, he was already being poked with mics… again… the journalists mercilessly began to bomb him with questions… again…

"Chicken 'Little' Cluck! Are the rumors true?"

"Is it just another fake alarm?"

"Are you really a chicken?"

Surrounded by reporters, TV cameras and mics, CL was shocked and surprised… again… he could only mutter something that sounded like "Guh… Abby… friend… acorn… Elvis…"

"What did he say?" Asked a journalist.

"Guh… Abby… friend… acorn… Elvis…" CL repeated.

Foxy smiled and wondered: "I wonder what Chicken Loser did now…"

On the TV, something suddenly caught the reporters' attention. They focused their cameras to something on the distance. They left CL behind and quickly ran to get their Nobel Award-winning article. Foxy was filled with intrigue. What could be more attractive for journalists than a new Chicken Little Scandal? Soon the answer was on TV. And that was something nothing could have prepared her to see. Her Electro-Cardiogram went "beep, beep, beep, beep!" as she began to feel very bad.

"Abby Mallard! Is it true you're Goosey Loosey's new best friend?"

"Goosey Loosey! Are the rumors about you and Foxy true? You're not friends anymore?"

"Ms. Mallard! Why is it that you wear no pants or skirt?"

"Ms. Loosey! If you were a Princess, which one would you be? Snow White, Cinderella, Alice Liddell, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Belle, Mulan or Kairi?

Foxy lost her grasp on the Remote Control, which fell to the floor, breaking itself apart. She put her hand on her chest as she began to have a horrible heartache. The Electro-Cardiogram went nuts with "beepbeepbeepbeep!"

"Well, I…" Began Abby on the TV.

Goosey began to honk furiously at the reporters, as she really disliked strangers.

"Goosey, please stop!" Said Abby.

"Whoa! She's attacking us!" Pointed out one journalist.

"She's against the Freedom of Press!" Said another one.

"She doesn't wear any skirt or pants either!"

Fish appeared out of nowhere and jumped in between Abby, Goosey and the Reporters. He seemed pretty serious. He inhaled some air as if he were about to scream and said:

"Glub."

All of the reporters gasped in awe.

"Really?"

"So that explains it all! But still… it can't be!"

"It's even more surprising than when we found out Major Turkey Lurkey wears heart-stamped underwear!"

"Yeah, we're friends now." Said Abby. "I don't understand what's wrong with that…"

Goosey clapped happily as she heard those words. She then hugged Abby, who did the same to her in return.

Foxy Lox's Electro-Cardiogram went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

Then the dog journalist turned to face the camera.

"You've heard it, ladies and gentlemen! Abby Mallard, 13 year old, and Goosey Loosey, 13 year old, are now BEST FRIENDS! We'll bring you more detailed news tonight, on…!

A flower pot was then thrown at the TV, smashing it. After disconnecting herself from that annoying Electro-Cardiogram, Foxy found herself gasping for air, filled with rage. Her face was redder than usual, her eyes were bloodshot and her fists were clenched. What she had felt when Chicken Little stole the triumph she had worked so hard to get, during the Baseball Championship from one year and a half ago, was nothing compared to what was flooding her spirit now.

"That brainless goose… how could she… how could she betray me like… like this… for that… THAT FEATHERED MANURE!"

She remained there, gasping, trying to recover herself from that shock. She had to make things straight…

…………..

That evening, in the Loosey Family home, the phone ringed for almost twenty minutes before Goosey could figure out how to answer it. She honked happily, thinking it was her new best friend. And she honked happily again when she realized it was her old best friend. Goosey wondered whether she had already recovered.

"Listen, you idiotic piece of garbage. I want you to prove your loyalty. I'll get out of the hospital in a few days, and I want you to prepare everything for... well, you know what already. And if the video camera doesn't have a fully-charged battery this time, you're doomed. Buried. Finished. Six feet under. Did you understand, you piece of **CsENhSOiREDt?**"

Goosey honked happily. Her old best friend had really recovered!

_**

* * *

**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Be prepared for something nasty in **_Chapter 4_**! Nothing explicit or traumatic, don't worry too much either…


End file.
